1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for physical exercise and more particularly to a self-contained, exercise device for use by an individual for performing a variety of exercises to strengthen and condition muscles.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals of all ages are interested in staying fit and being in condition. One method of doing so is by jogging or walking outside or, when at home, by doing sit ups, push ups and stretching exercises. It is well recognized, however, that these simple exercises affect only a limited number of muscles in a person's body.
At the present time there are many devices available for use by an individual to exercise various muscles in his/her body. They are, however, usually designed for a specific exercise which affects only a single group of muscles. They are not designed to help an individual exercise multiple groups of muscles in his/her body by performing a plurality of different exercises.
What is needed is an apparatus that is simple in design, economical to build and can be used to exercise various muscles and groups of muscles in the human body.